


You're My Wonderwall.

by CuddlyLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Harry, Lots of Food, Love, M/M, Not so Famous Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyLarry/pseuds/CuddlyLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a famous singer,and he's not as happy as you'd expect him to be.He didn't like the attention he got; he felt very uncomfortable and would rather spend his days writing about all of the different ideas he had in his head.Louis Tomlinson is an unknown singer;more like a perform twice a week at a run-down diner.But he doesn't matter as long as he does what makes him happy,and he has 3 other room mates who make him love his life.<br/>But What Will Happen When These Two Cross Paths?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Wonderwall.

**Author's Note:**

> *This is just a fanfiction,none of this happened.  
> ok so this is like my first real fan fic i'm going to be dedicated to so please your opinions will mean alot xx  
> I switch point of views each chapter; chapter 1 harry,chapter 2 louis, chapter 3 harry and so on.  
> I'm sorry this capter isn't long,i'll make the next chapter longer!

Have you ever just wanted to sit down all day and watch reruns of all the old shows you miss,eat pizza and cuddle with a fluffy cat?Well if you do,we are pretty much twins.Except i'm almost 100% sure you dont have 1000 people watching your every move,and anything you do is either recorded or taken a snap shot of,and used against you.Billions of girls coming to you,asking the strangest things.(I love my fans,but sometimes you're just not in the mood.Well,Most of the time.)I'm the one and only Harry "super pop-star" Styles,the one who had a hit single and got annoying after listening to it 5 times.Nice to meet you.Maybe you've heard about me about being a dirty manwhore,or a selfish,ignorant kid.Well i can't lie,those aren't exactly lies.

The only reason those aren't lies is because of what my management makes me do.I've been caught with all these girls that I pretend to be 'in-love' with,then I end up convincing management to let me quit the act and break it off,making it seem like i move from girl to girl.But right now,I need to keep up a good reputation so I've been in a 4 month long "relationship" with Alexis Harpunn. She's quite pretty actually,with long blonde hair that streams down her back when she wears it down,dark chocolate brown eyes, and skinny enough where you can still have curves.Very funny and nice too,she could get with any boy she wants.But I felt nothing with her,and she felt the same way about me.Alexis was a on her way to stardom country singer,and management thought if i were to date her,well at least pretend too,it would make her well known.I honestly wish I was still not known,like Alexis.I envy her,I don't like this attention.

It wasn't always like this though. When I was little,I would always think about how great it would be famous.Having people other then my family care about me,and not be invisible.I would have enough money to go to anywhere i want,whenever i felt like it.It would be paradise.But turns out,it's the complete opposite.Of course,people care about me now and the fans keep me going.I am visible,but not in the way i want it to be.I can't do anything i want to,because it'll be out.I cant go out to the club,find someone who would be fun for the night then leave.That would be the headline the next morning.I also can't be me,oh god forbid it,If i acted like the real me I'd be out of everyone's head in 5 seconds flat.I would make my label lose money,then I would have nothing. It's my only way of survival.If i listened to my younger dreams,i wouldn't be in this mess.

If i would've went on to being a lawyer, i would be so happy.Very happy,because right niow i'm quite far from happy.More like the world miserable,or even as close to dead as you could be. I'm locked into a deep depression now a days.Management is telling me to get over it,be happy I have a nice beard for once,which I am grateful for.but all of the hate I get,it's not helping much.People say ignore it,you're fine,words mean nothing.But actually,words cut like knives.The words saying if I wasn't what girls think of as hot now a days i would be nothing.My voice is terrible;my face isn't even as good as people think it is.I'm a little fag.I don't want these words to hurt me,but they do..It makes me hurt myself,sometimes if it's really bad i'll fast for a whole straight week.Being famous isn't the best,actually it's the worst.I dislike myself,and I wish i would've thought my life over. I guess I'll have to deal for now,and hopefully everything will be better.


End file.
